1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to telephony systems and, more particularly, to a method of providing message information, including information relating to the subject of a telephone call, to the recipient of the telephone call.
2. Background Information
As is known, traditional telephony systems implement circuit-switched voice telephone communications technology. Such telephony systems include traditional land line systems that utilize the public switched telephone network (PSTN), and cellular (wireless) systems which implement circuit-switched voice telephone communications via cellular radio channels employing an air interface involving radio frequency (RF) communications and using one or more networks of land based radio transmitters or base stations, commonly referred to as a public land mobile network (PLMN), which interconnect with other PLMNs and the PSTN. In such systems (both land line and cellular), it is known to employ a caller identification service (commonly referred to as caller identification (caller ID or CID) or calling number identification (CNID)). Caller ID is a telephone service that transmits a caller's number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal, or when the call is being set up but before the call is answered. Where available, caller ID can also provide a name associated with the calling telephone number. The information made available to the called party is typically made visible on the display of the called party's telephone. While the caller's name and telephone number may be useful to the called party, it would also be useful if information relating to the subject of the call could also be effectively provided. Such information would, for example, aid the called party in determining whether to answer the call. Thus, there is a need for a method for effectively providing call subject information to a called party in a telephony system.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.